


The Girl Who Saved the World

by jadeisnotemo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Deviates From Canon, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, New Companion, Paradox, Predestination, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeisnotemo/pseuds/jadeisnotemo
Summary: The door of the TARDIS flew open and a strange woman, dressed in a long coat covered in dirt and ashes, rushed inside.Little did the Doctor know that her name was the least intriguing part of the story...





	The Girl Who Saved the World

   The door of the TARDIS flew open and a strange woman, dressed in a long coat covered in dirt and ashes, rushed inside. She slammed it shut, leaned on it and slid down to the floor. She was young, in her early twenties, most likely European, and as the TARDIS noted, whispered maniacally to herself in an eastern European language, possibly Polish, or at least some variation of it.  
   The Doctor was busy organising his possessions in the Drawing Room, located quite far away from the entrance, but a warning of an unidentified intruder was sent anyway, in case they turned out to be dangerous. Thus far, she only seemed frightened and lost.  
   Since the Doctor was occupied and needed not to be disturbed, he turned out most of the outside sensors, not expecting anything to go wrong. Unfortunately, he didn't check the time of his landing - he ended up in New York City - his mind was already trying to figure out a new place for Amy's old Chronon Blocker from Skarro... That was a crucial mistake, and an unbelievable miracle, all at once.  
   While the TARDIS was turning all the sensors back on, the woman stood up and started looking around. She took a few steps towards the main console, while inefficiently trying to dust off her coat. Suddenly, the around began shaking and sounds of planes, police cars, ambulances and screams filled the room. The girl panicked and run up to the controls.  
   - Okay, God, what do I do... He's not here, if I take this he's gonna kill me.. well, no, no, he wouldn't, but I'll get myself into so much trouble, I'll probably get myself killed without anyone's help...!  
   Meanwhile, the Doctor reached the control room and was about to ask the TARDIS about the alarm, when he noticed a silhouette of a female in front of the communication panel, thinking out loud. Well, that was more unusual than what he expected. What does it have to with the... earthquake? What was that even? He was certain he set the coordinates for NYC, wasn't sure what time period, but... wait. Could it be? No, he would never overlook something so significant, never! And yet, the noises left him with no other explanation.  
   - But if I get out, I'm gonna get crushed by a building, ran over by a car or kicked to death by the crowd! Ugh - she took her head in her hands, breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled. - Okay, fuck it - She looked up at the ceiling. - If I break anything, at least throw me out after all of this is over...  
   And with that, she started flicking switches.  
   - What on Earth... she's getting the TARDIS to leave?! How does she even know...  
   The Doctor reached for his Psychic Paper and saw a note, saying: "Don't move. Just let her do it. The Doctor".  
   - At least this time it's not encrypted - he sighed.  
   - So, how did it go... biggest levar, weird thing that looks like a poor model of an atom, left red levar, right red levar and a wide levar with yellow lights, all in 60 seconds or it restarts... Good. If I screw this up I'm useless, absolutely useless.  
   The Doctor watched silently as she ran around the console and completed the starting sequence on the first go. She sat down on the floor and tried to collect herself. It didn't seem like she knew how to pick a destination, but what she did was already impressive for a... human?  
   That was the problem - the interior sensors were on all the time, and yet the TARDIS didn't identify her as human. The warning signal informed him of an "unknown invader", but that's about it. She could be a Zygon, if nothing worse, but for some reason he knew that wasn't the case here. A quick scan with his Sonic Screwdriver proved that to be true - an unidentified alien. Something fascinating. Something new.  
   He stood up, unable to recall when exactly he decided to crouch down, and approached the woman, while still pointing at her with his Sonic.  
   - Good job - he said. The girl got scared and jumped up to her feet. She stared at him for a moment, as if remembering his face, then took her phone out. She found something and looked up again.  
   - You're the Doctor? The bowtie wearing one, I mean, it says here that I'm supposed to meet that one, and you don't just meet the Doctor if you're not supposed to, but...  
   - Yes, I am the Doctor, doesn't matter which incarnation, wasted one anyway, only makes me feel old. What matters is: what is your name and how do you know all of that? Well, it's possible we've already met in the future, or rather will meet, and you know that from me, all that timey whimey stuff gets confusing at times.  
   The stranger glanced at him again, then checked her mobile for the second time and let out a heavy sigh.  
   - Madman with a box, indeed. At least you seem to be a lot less grumpy than the older you, if that's any consolation. Listen: I've just been left by you in the past in order to change the future, witnessed one of the most important and tragic terrorist attacks of all time, almost got hit by a car, jumped into that silly old British police box from the 1950s in the middle of NYC and supposedly succeeded at making this thing fly through the fabric of time and space, all of that in less than an hour. Let me take a steady breath, will you?  
   The Doctor lowered his Screwdriver, though kept on observing her cautiously.  
   - So, you know who I am?  
   - Well, sort of. Wasn't sure what you'd look like.  
   - And what does the other one look like?  
   - Am I allowed to tell you?  
   - Not really, but I wanted to try, just in case. How did you know this was a safe place to hide?  
   She gazed at him with a look of mild amusement.  
   - It's the TARDIS. I don't know a safer place to be. Besides, it got hit by like 3 cars and there wasn't even a scratch left on it. Kinda self-explanatory.  
   - Ergh, I should've checked the time... But, there must've been a reason for this, I suspect I wouldn't have left you anywhere without a good reason, so why are you here?  
   She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
   - Okay, let's start from the beginning. My name is Rhiannon, by the way.  
   Little did the Doctor know that her name was the least intriguing part of the story...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short chapter, since this is my very first fic on this site and I'm not sure if anyone's going to like it. If you do enjoy this, leave a comment and I'll consider continuing this series. c:


End file.
